Surprising Desires
by InuSpirit
Summary: ORIG Sesshomaru has always protected Rin; he is almost like a father to her. However on the year Rin turns ten he realizes that his feelings for this human child run deeper then a father's love. Sesshomaru realizes that Rin needs a woman in her life, he f


**Summary: **_Sesshomaru has always protected Rin; he is almost like a father to her. However on the year Rin turns ten he realizes that his feelings for this human child run deeper then a father's love. Sesshomaru realizes that Rin needs a woman in her life, he finds a woman that fits her needs as well as his own. After he has her strange dreams and memories start flooding back to him, they are memories of a long forgotten past._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha and Co. Though InuYasha and Sesshomaru come to visit, once in awhile, shhhh don't tell ok. I'd get in big trouble. _

Rated: **R (M) **Pairing: _Mio OC /Sesshomaru/Rin, Sessue OC /Meiko(This is who Mio was in the past, as you read on you'll learn more.), a little Inu/Kag_

Title:** Surprising Desires**

**Chapter 1: Amazing Discovery**

_By InuSpirit_

A warm summer breeze blew through the flower filled meadow, as Sesshomaru walked gracefully walked through the flowers. Only stepping on one of the flower every once in a while. His molten golden eyes followed Rin as she made her way through the sea of flowers. Jaken and Ah Un followed close behind him, Ah Un gave off a content rumble as they watch Rin skip through the flowers.

Sesshomaru's mind slowly drifts through the time that he has spent with Rin. Though she always seems to be a beacon to demons, he can not say that his time with her has been un-enjoyable. For as time passes, Sesshomaru comes to marvel her at times, she was only a small child yet she manages to warm his heart just a little. Two years have pasted since Rin had come to be with him, she was now ten years of age.

Rin's small childlike frame was starting to grow taller. It was with this growth, that Sesshomaru realized that Rin would surely start to grow into a human woman. Many times he had tried to leave her near a human village, yet he never could. Memories from the day she had come to him with food, with her small face cut and bruised haunted him. There was one thing Sesshomaru was sure of human males were greedy. He did not want to risk one of them to take advantage of her innocence and kindness.

_'Why is it that Rin causes this warmth to flood inside my chest? Here of late, I can not help but wonder over such matters.'_

The warm breeze blew the sound of Rin's joyous laughter to him; it also brought a familiar scent to his nose. It's was Rin's soft innocence scent, the scent of apples and cherry blossoms. It was a scent that brought calmness to him, when she was happy like this. Rin's scent could also cause anger to rush through his veins; when the scent of fear was there, it drowned out the smell of apples and it dulled the scent of cherry blossoms.

Today Sesshomaru noticed something new stirred in with the apples and cherry blossom. The scent was faint for now, however Sesshomaru had no doubt now that the new fragrance would one day become stronger. For now the scent of honey was faint, something that Sesshomaru hoped would stay like that.

Yet at smelling the light scent of honey, the scent almost seemed to excite him. Wiping such weak thoughts from his head, Sesshomaru realized something else that he would have to do.

_'A human female, I will need to find one that will be able to assist Rin during her time of change. I will have but only one year to do this. Yet why is it that I care about her?' _

Sesshomaru's molten golden orbs looked down once more at the young girl. Part of it he realized was because she still intrigued him, the other was because she had shown him time and time again just how loyal she was to him. Yes, Rin would need a woman to aid her as her body changed from that of a small girl and into a woman. However, Sesshomaru had no clue on how he was suppose to do that.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Who is it we're looking for again, Kagome?"

Kagome grinded her teeth together and huffed as she stomp a foot on the ground, she then narrowed her brown eyes at InuYasha.

"I've told you five times already. We have to go look for my cousin Mio Higurashi; she's lost here in the feudal era somewhere."

InuYasha gave Kagome a look that told her that he wasn't sure that he believed her.

"Would you stop looking at me like that InuYasha? I know she's here, it's almost like I can feel her."

InuYasha raised a curious eyebrow up at Kagome as he asked,

"So what is she carrying a jewel or something?"

Kagome just sighed as she looked at InuYasha.

"No it's nothing like that; Mio and I have always been close. I mean she's two years older then me, but there was a time that people would tell us that we looked like we were twins."

This new news startled InuYasha a little bit.

"What are you telling me that the two of you look alike?"

Kagome giggled lightly at InuYasha.

"Well no there are a few differences, while I have brown eyes, Mio's are violet. Mio's hair is a little longer then mine and to where I had to work hard at my archery. It comes naturally to Mio; she can also communicate with animals. Grandpa always told me that Mio was a natural born miko."

InuYasha however didn't understand what Kagome was talking about.

"What do you mean she's a natural born Miko? You're one too."

Kagome just shook her head.

"No I'm not InuYasha; I had to come to the Feudal Era before I ever knew I had powers. Mio been able to use her powers since she was twelve, but you know it will be good to see her again. It's been two years since we've seen each other; I wonder how she's been?"

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Her breathing was coming out in short pants, as she lower the white shield from in front of her. There in front of her remained the charred remained of two different demons. All her life she had known that she was different, however the day she turned eighteen she had wanted an escape. To go to a place her step-father couldn't find her and oddly enough her wish was granted and she had somehow ended up here in the Warring States Era, were she could use her miko powers to disperse real demons.

"Did I really do that, so I really do have a special gift like my mother use too tell me?"

Nothing however could prepare Mio what would happen next, nor how her life would never ever be the same again. Having used most of her energy up fighting those last demons, Mio didn't have the power or the time when a large hawk demon cased a large shadow over her. It screeched as it prepared to swooped down and tear Mio apart when in a flashed of sliver and white she was suddenly in the arms of some one. Not sure just what had happened Mio slowly looked up at her savior.

The moment her amethyst orbs took in the handsome, and regal, and cold liquid gold pools. A strange and very distant memory flashed through her mind's eye.

_**Memory Flashback**_

_A pair of cold golden orbs stared at her in wonder, yet at the same time something warm seemed to flicker alive as he looked at her. Long silver-turquoise hair done up in a braid swayed in the breeze as he continued onward, a light and warming smile on his face. Deep hearty laughter seemed to ring from inside him, what was making him smile and causing him to laugh so lightly? _

_**End**_

As the memory started to fade, Mio found herself whispering a name she had never heard. Yet at the same time she seemed to know who the name belonged too. How was it she knew him? She wasn't sure why but she knew it was impossible, because he had died many years ago. Yet there it was another question Mio knew the answer to, but she didn't understand why.

"Sessue, is that really you?"

She then fainted and fell into the strange darkness that comes with it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The wind changed its direction bringing the scent of cherries, honeysuckle, fresh rain, with the hint of spices to Sesshomaru keen nose. His cold golden eyes widened at the scent as it seemed to continue to tickle his senses.

_'This scent is familiar to me but how?'_

"Jaken stay here and protect Rin. There is something that I have to do."

Jaken couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"B-but mi lord, surely you want me to go with you."

Sesshomaru turned and glanced at Jaken with his cold orbs, making the toad imp shiver.

"N-n-never mind mi Lord Sesshomaru, I'll just stay here with Rin."

In a flash of white and silver Sesshomaru was gone, leaving a very confused Jaken behind him. Sesshomaru played the smells over and over in his head they all smelled familiar. Especially the scent of honeysuckle and fresh rain, they were two of the scents that accompanied InuYasha's wench. Yet the scent of cherries and spices didn't belong to that woman, for the other two scents that were with Kagome were strawberries and cinnamon.

So who did these strange wonderful scents belong too. These smells were familiar to him that was something he could not shake free from, but how was it that he knew them? As the wind changed direction once more the scents seemed to fade as the scent of fear coated them at last. The warm scent of spices however, continued to pull at his sense, was this woman coming into heat or leaving it?

As Sesshomaru entered the opening to a meadow he caught sight of a woman would looked like Kagome, yet those other scents told him she was not. His golden orbs then narrowed at the large hawk demon that was preparing to attack the woman. Flexing out his claws, Sesshomaru released his poison into the wounds he had just created. The demon hawk tried to attack him this time only to be ripped apart by Sesshomaru's claws.

The smell of more demon aura entered his nose and caused Sesshomaru to look around him. He then looked at the woman who lay in the grass. She had long raven hair that hung down her back in thick wavy strands. By looking at her up closed Sesshomaru was sure that this was indeed his half- brother's woman, but the smell of spices told him something else. Lifting her gently into his arm Sesshomaru continued to gaze at her, just what was the feeling he was feeling as he looked at her?

Not wanting to have to wait for more lower level demons to show up Sesshomaru took off at top speed. After he was a good ways away his paced slowed as he heard the woman say something.

"Sessue, is that really you?"

At hearing this Sesshomaru turned to look at the woman's face. His cold golden orbs locked with a pair of sad amethyst gems. Then those stunning eyes were gone as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_'Who is this Sessue that this human woman has me confused with?'_

Without another thought Sesshomaru disappeared with Mio, he would keep her until Rin had grown into a young woman and then he would let her go. For it seemed to the Lord of the Western Lands that she had been placed in his path for that reason. Little did he know that there was more to it and with her strange memories would start to resurface.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kagome sighed as InuYasha landed into the clearing, she had been sure that her cousin Mio had been here.

"Oh, she's not here I was sure that I felt her here."

InuYasha's nose twitched as he took in the smells in the air. Cherries, honeysuckle, fresh rain, and the dull scent of spices hit InuYasha's nose.

"No she was here Kagome; her scent is similar to yours."

InuYasha then growled suddenly as other familiar scents came to him. Sage, pine, dragon's blood, and cedar stung InuYasha's sense as they wrapped around the smell of cherries, honeysuckle, rain and spices.

"Sesshomaru that bastard what was he doing here."

Kagome gasped as she heard InuYasha mention Sesshomaru's name.

"Sesshomaru was here but why?"

"I don't have a clue, but from the smell of things Sesshomaru has Mio."

This new information startled Kagome a bit, she knew that Sesshomaru had the little girl called Rin traveling with him; but why would he take Mio? She then spotted the carcass of the dead hawk demon, strong potion vapors were rising off of the body.

"InuYasha it looks like Sesshomaru is the one who killed this hawk demon over here."

The wind shifted bringing the smell of Sesshomaru's poison vapors to InuYasha's nose. However it looked like Kagome was right Sesshomaru was the one who had killed it, his half brother was the only one that he knew could produce poison like what had been injected into the demon.

_'Just what are you up too Sesshomaru? Why did you take Kagome's cousin, do you know that I'm looking for her? Or is this some sort of game you're playing with me.'_

InuYasha then turned back to Kagome, however the words he said when he spoke to her caught her off guard.

"Come on Kagome, let's get going Miroku and they others are probably starting to worry about us. So get on already."

"What you have got to be kidding me we can't stop now. We have to follow after Sesshomaru you said it yourself that you smelled Mio in with his scent right, so we have to go after them."

InuYasha was trying his best not to lose his temper, but he soon saw that he was slowly losing the battle.

"Look I realize that you're worried about her, and as much as I hate to say this. We just might have to trust Sesshomaru with her for one night."

"We'll start looking for a new trail in the morning, now get on so we can go home."

Kagome however was doing her best not to let InuYasha have the last word.

"Why can't we just keep going? I'm sure Miroku and Sango would understand."

Those last two sentences set Kagome's fate at last, as InuYasha temper snapped and he lashed out.

"We can't keep going because I've lost the trail I was following. With all of this damn wind blowing around Sesshomaru and Mio's scent are scatter everywhere, that's why we can't keep going."

Kagome's lips formed an o as she stepped forward to climb on InuYasha. She hadn't even thought about the wind that was blowing hindering their search.

"I'm sorry InuYasha it's just that I'm worried about her is all. Mio is like a big sister to me, I just hate thinking about something terrible happening to her."

InuYasha smirked as he spoke to her, his voice was softer then before.

"It's not big deal and don't worry we'll find her. Everything will work out in the end I promise you."

Kagome could only hope that the words that InuYasha spoke where really true. However, she couldn't help but think that InuYasha was wrong.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jaken's beady yellow eyes continued to stare at the human female that was in his Lord's arm. Just what had gotten into Sesshomaru as of late?

"Mi Lord, why have you brought a human woman back with you. Oh Lord Sesshomaru please tell me that you are not ill."

Sesshomaru merely glared at Jaken as he turned towards Rin and Ah Un.

"Rin mount Ah Un we are going. Ah Un we are going to the castle now."

Jaken couldn't stand what he was hearing it was impossible, surly his lord wouldn't be taking a strange human woman back to the great castle. Wasn't it bad enough that the Lord had taken Rin there for the winter?

"Wait mi lord, surly you do not mean to take that strange woman to the castle do you?"

Jaken gasped as Sesshomaru seemed to smirk at him before replying.

"I do, she has been injured and is in need of care. She is amusing to me for now. Were you implying that my judgment is incorrect?"

Jaken jumped at his master's words.

"No not at all my lord it is just that…"

Sesshomaru's uncaring voice stopped Jaken words.

"Jaken, I have not the time to listen to you babble. Come if you wish or don't, I care not what you do."

In a flash of blue and white light Sesshomaru and the woman disappeared into the sky, heading west toward his castle home, leaving a poor Jaken running to catch up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't leave me."

Ah Un seeing Jaken's distress turned back and lifted him off the ground and onto his saddle with Rin.

_'Oh if word gets out that Sesshomaru now has feelings for humans. His reputation for being the cruelest demon will be ruined. Why was I dealt such a wretch life?'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After arriving at the great castle Sesshomaru made his way up the stairs to the West wing corridor. Jaken quickly followed after him.

"My Lord what are you doing? Your bed chambers are in the west side surly you do not plan on letting that human sleep in your bed sire."

Sesshomaru however did not answer him; he merely walked to his bed cover with red and white silk sheets. He then gently laid the woman on top of them, before speaking to Jaken.

"Leave, Jaken your presence is not required here."

"But, but Lord Sesshomaru shouldn't one of the servants be tending to her wounds?"

His voice became softer as he spoke to Jaken once more.

"I shall be the one to see to her wounds, for I am the only one I truly trust besides you of course."

Tears started to form in Jaken's bright yellow orbs.

"Aww, Master Sesshomaru. I am not worthy of your praise."

Sesshomaru's voice became sterner as he spoke this time.

"Go now Jaken and see to Ah Un and Rin. If she is hunger take her somewhere to find food."

Jaken then stammered out his next response, while bowing profusely to his lord.

"Y-y-yes-s, Lord Sesshomaru of course, right away."

The little imp then hurried out the door to see to his lord's wishes. Sesshomaru glance after him for a moment before turning his attention to the unconscious woman before him. A strange feeling came over him again as the scent of cherries, fresh rain, honeysuckle and a light smell of spice tickled his nose. Just why did he feel drawn to this woman who he had just met? The Great InuTaisho Demon had all ready guessed that the reason she smelled so similar to his half-brother's wench. Was because the two of them were related in some way, after all he and InuYasha shared the same scent of pine and cedar.

One thought then skated across Sesshomaru's mind as he stared at his sleeping guest.

_'How is it you know my Uncle Sessue's name? You surly couldn't have known him, he died centuries ago. So why is it you spoke of him before you gave way to the darkness?'_

His eyes drifted down over the strange clothing that the woman was wearing, it was ripped and torn in different places. Without giving it to much thought, Sesshomaru walked to his wardrobe. After sliding a few of his own haori tops aside, he pulled out a loose sleeved long flowing kimono of a deep violet with white roses dancing upon the silky fabric. The woman's clothes were ruined, were they not? It mattered not if she was human or not, Sesshomaru just couldn't leave her in clothes that were even now starting to become soiled by her own blood.

Sesshomaru's cold golden orbs drifted up to her beautiful face that was only marred by a small scratch. He then saw the large gash in her right shoulder, from the putrid smell of the wound along with the dark inky blood. Sesshomaru knew that some how she had been injured by one of the demons she must have been fighting. As a result it had managed to inject it's toxins into her body.

Other then it being possible that she could help Rin, understand the changes in her body. Sesshomaru tore away the sleeve to the strange long dress she had been wearing. He then did his best so start cleaning her wound, before he had realized it he had added some of his own blood to the wound to help kill the other demon's poison. Once the wound was clean he then wrapped it with some clean white cloth he had found.

The more that Sesshomaru gazed upon her as he bathed her slender form the more he felt himself being pulled toward her beauty. However after a few moments, he shoved such ridiculous thoughts again. His pride of being a full blooded demon getting in the way, Sesshomaru turned away from his sleeping human guest as he mauled things over in his head.

_'These feelings I am feeling toward this woman are strange to me, how embarrassing that a human woman could do such things to me.'_

Yet the great InuTaisho demon knew that if this were his sweet Rin, when she had come of age. Sesshomaru knew that there would be no holding back on his feelings for _her_, his pride be damned he knew that his charge felt the same way though for now he merely saw it as a child's crush.

Sesshomaru gently sat her in his lap as he carefully drew the kimono he had gotten out earlier, around her delicate form. A strange heat coursed through his body as their skin brushed against one another, caused him too hurriedly tie the kimono in place. Once that was done, Sesshomaru then laid her back down on the bed. His eyes raked over her one last time before pulling the sheet up over her body.

_'Father, why is it this strange woman causing a strange and yet pleasing warmth to fill me? Is this some kind of curse you have placed upon me, I must find out soon.'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow over at Kagome as he took a bit of his fried fish. She looked sad and she hadn't touched her fish, she almost looked like she had something on her mind.

"Hey Kagome, your fish is getting cold you better eat it."

There was no verbal response from Kagome just a small sigh. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all raised an eye, as they watched InuYasha crouch down next to their friend.

"Kagome, look I know you're worried about Mio, but if you don't eat and keep your strength up how are we going to find her?"

"Uh, did you say something InuYasha?"

This response from Kagome caused InuYasha to fall backwards anime style.

"Here I am trying to be nice to you and you weren't even listening to me."

Kagome winched as InuYasha zipped off of the ground and started to yell at her.

"I said I was sorry. I was just trying to figure something out that's all."

Miroku seemed to take more interest in her words then InuYasha, who was still sulking.

"What was it you were trying to figure out Kagome?"

Kagome glanced around at her friends before continuing.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Mio doesn't have a sacred well at her house, and there's only one sacred jewel. So I've been trying to figure out how she got here in the first place?"

Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes that doesn't make you wonder how indeed it was that she arrived in our time."

The three humans pondered over dozens of possibilities until the cocky sound of InuYasha broke through their thoughts.

"Hey Kagome, You said that your cozsin Mio was a miko like you right? What if something that is here in the past, pulled her here in some slip in time or something?"

The three humans stared in disbelief at their hanyou friend. Sango was the first to speak.

"Wow, InuYasha I'm impressed."

Miroku was next followed by Kagome.

"Yes, InuYasha that was very stodgiest of you. You would have guessed that you of all people could come up with something like that."

InuYasha growled at Miroku before he let Kagome speak.

"Shut up Miroku!"

Kagome giggled lightly as she watched her hanyou chase Miroku around the camp.

"He's right though InuYasha and I mean that in a good way."

The sound of Kagome voice made InuYasha stop in his tracks. To listen to what else she was going to say next.

"I would have never thought of that as a possibility and now that I think about it, it makes prefect sense."

Kagome's spirits soon fell.

"Our only problem is that we have no clue as to what pulled her here."

Miroku on the other only hand just grinned at his friends.

"The answer I believe has something to do with InuYasha's half brother Sesshomaru. You and InuYasha said that Mio was saved by him so perhaps the answer lies there."

InuYasha on the other hand had his doubts, it was weird to know that he had a human child under is care but a human woman just didn't make any sense. However InuYasha didn't like the fact that a member of Kagome's family was now in the hands of Sesshomaru. No matter how hard he tried though he couldn't shake that feeling that it was just strange that two members of the same family could pass through time.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(A/N: Go me another new story, ok how many of you hate me know? However some of you I hope can understand why I'm doing it the way I am. To answer any questions to come no I did not put myself into this story. So any way hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ja matta!**

**InuSpirit)**

18


End file.
